Love is complicated
by ChocoBerryxo
Summary: My heart only belongs to him. However, you appeared in my life. I feel like I've met you before. You make my heart tremble. Hey, I've become aware of these feelings but I'm confused. Why love is too complicated?


Summary: _My heart only belongs to him. However, you appeared in my life. I feel like I've met you before. You make my heart tremble. Hey, I've become aware of these feelings but I'm confused as well.. Why love is too complicated? _- They were childhood friends, but he had to leave and make her forget about him. It's been a 10 years since they last met. Fate has brought them together once again. This marks a brand new beginning of their intertwined destinies and their complicated love life.

* * *

_Love is complicated_

_Prologue_

It was summer time, sultry season of special circumstance. Outside was undeniably hot.

A 10-years old, blonde girl was looking for her silvered hair, best guy friend who is the same age as her from the woods in Mineral Town, then from the mother's hill summit and the path leading to Forget-Me-Not Valley. She finally spotted him, sitting at his favourite spot at the Harvest Goddess Pond in Forget-Me-Not Valley. She breathed in slowly and exhaled. She approaches and sat beside him. She looked at him and asked, "Why does your house looks so empty? What were those boxes in your house for?"

He looked at her with his eyes watery. Something was wrong, she just knew it. He never cried, not at all. So this had to be big. He took her hand into his one. She was dying inside.

"Hamster-Chan…"

Oh, the way he said his nickname for her. It sounded as though he was dreading what he was about to tell her.

"Y…Yes?" She stammered.

He stood up and sighed, his eyes closing painfully. She looked up and stared at him, waiting for his eyes to open. She loved his emerald eyes. People say your eyes are the windows to your soul. But not his. You had to look deep into them long enough to figure out what he was feeling. His eyes were different but they were beautiful. He opened his lovely orbs and all she could see was pain. She mentally cringed.

_"I hate seeing him in pain, it almost ruined me. What was wrong?" She wondered._

"Hamster-Chan, I…I'm moving."

Her sapphire eyes widen, "What?" She wasn't expecting that answer.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking at the pond. "Papa has a new job in the city. It's very far away from the valley and I have to move. I'm leaving tomorrow."

_"It felt as though a bus had ran me over, leaving large tire tracks across my heart. I felt like his dad is driving him… Away from his home. Away from…me. In only one day! 24 hours starting from now. Why am I feeling this way?" _

"And you're leaving?" _"Why did I sound so calm? I definitely didn't feel that way inside_."

He looked at her in the eyes. He could not answer her.

She stood up and walked nearer to him and whispered in his ears. "Answer me. Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Then take me with you," she blurted out. He watched her suck in her breath, wishing to take back her plea. He could see the progression of her emotions settle in the crease between her eyes.

"No," he whispered. "I can't."

She looked away, not wanting to look into his beautiful emerald eyes any longer, even though she knew this would probably be the last time she would be able to stare into them.

She could not hold her tears any longer; she let them flow out of her eyes. The young boy could not help to look at her un-cute tearful face, he grabbed her arm. He pulled her hand towards him, using all of his strength. Her body came towards him and he hugged her, tightly. She hugged him back.

"Don't cry cry-baby hamster-chan." He whispered. "Because if you keep crying…"

"If I keep on crying?" she asked.

"It would make me feel guilty of leaving you." he replied. "I would be the reason of your tears."

She looked at him. "Will you miss me?"

He blushed and looked away from her gaze, "What do you think, Hamster-chan?" He hears her giggle, his mouth formed a smile and he pats her head. "Now, don't cry anymore"

She let go of the hug and rubbed her eyes and gave him a smile that he loves. "I'm not crying, anymore!"

"Good." He told her. "There's something that I want you to do for me when I leave. Will you do it?"

She looked curious what he wanted for her to do. "Sure. What is it?"

"When I leave, try to make friends with all the kids here, okay?" He ordered. He knows that she's a really shy girl, always depending on him. It was his fault for making her being too depended on him. She has to learn on her own. This is one of the reasons he's leaving. He has to teach her a lesson.

She nods her head. "Ok, I'll try making friends with them."

"Great. That way you won't be lonely without me." He said.

She pointed to her heart. "You'll be etched in my heart," she then pointed to her mind, "and my memories forever!"

"Same goes to me."

The young boy tried his best to smile for her. He knows that line won't be true. He'll never be etched in her heart be in her memories forever. He has to make her forget about him. His father told him to do so. He's no good for her after all. What good will he brings to her anyways? All of her memories together with him would be gone, one by one, just by giving her a kiss on top of her head and saying a spell. He would also have to forget about her too.

She has the same height as him. So, as he tiptoed and closed his eyes, he mumbled quickly, "Hamster-chan, the times we spent together shall disappear... You won't remember me no longer, fair maiden. Starting from now!" He gave her a kiss on her head and opened his eyes. He looked at her sapphire's eyes for one last time and walked away from the Harvest Goddess Pond. He walked faster and faster away from her. As he walked faster, he found himself running. He knew that she would follow him.

He ignored her as Hamster-chan called his name. She ran towards him as fast as she could, she doesn't understand what he mumbled earlier. Why did he kiss her head? She yelled his name loudly, hoping that he would stop but he didn't. They kept on running; they run past by Vesta's farm and her house. Hamster-chan didn't want to give up, though she's at her limit. She was already at the path leading back to Mineral Town. She had an idea that he would run back to his house. She was about to catch him but when he turned around. "Fair maiden. CHICK-BEAM-FIRE!" She found herself paralyzed. She struggled to move but failed, she watched him go. Half an hour later, she was able to move and rushed to his house but he was no where to be seen. The house was empty. Didn't he say they were going to move tomorrow? Did they leave already? She shouted his name, till her throat could bleed. Her tears flowed down her cheeks; she fell on the grounds slowly and hollered his name once more. Her voice echoed through the woods.

_"Sorry, Hamster-chan…"_

_"I know it would be hard on you son... Forgive me that I made this decision but she'll have a better future without us…"_

_"I know. It makes me sad that we'll forget all about each other in a few years time…"_

_"Don't worry, son. Your hearts will always be always together though both of you are far apart."_

_"But what about the spell I cast?. Wouldn't it make us forget about each other?"_

_"You're still young to understand. You'll meet her in the future. Fate will bring you two together once again."_

* * *

A/n: I'm back with a new story. It's been almost two years since I was gone. Sorry about that. I've been busy with school, problems and my other fiction story etc. I'm sorry that it's short. I decided not to continue my previous story, Claire's secret admirer. I feel like rewriting it but it would be on Hiatus mode. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Though I think I might change the title, if I think of a better one. I hope you know the characters I'm talking about. I gave hints in the prologue. Review please? *throws cookies*


End file.
